


Fascination

by MaybeThisWasntAGoodIdea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a sadist, Boks is a pure masochistic soul, Gaslighting, Haha get ready for this, M/M, Manipulating, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of verbal abuse, Stalking, like its there but not a lot, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThisWasntAGoodIdea/pseuds/MaybeThisWasntAGoodIdea
Summary: Sometimes, interests are taken to extremes.





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> Here we gooooo, a good dosage of a stalker and manipulative Akaashi. I always felt he was like secret mastermind

  Akashi Keiji was always a simple man. He lived a normal every day routinely life, would do chores, go to school, and engage in extra curricular activities. Or so it seemed. Akaashi _did_ carry the air of convention, but far more intricacy lay beneath those velvety soft locks. Behind the calm waters of demeanour was an intensity that could pierce through one's soul.

  It first started in kindergarten, when his very first, call it _fascination_ if you will, struck. The class hamster always intrigued him, it sparked his flame of curiosity. He always volunteered to take it home, clean out its cage, feed it, bathe it, and care for it to the point were it seemed to be his life time companion. However, the teacher said that it wasn't fair that he kept the hamster to himself. After all, it was the class's hamster, not his. After a while, they had to get rid of the hamster after discovering that who ever took it home would mysteriously get sick, have their bags filled with bugs, and tacks in their shoes. Everyone except Akaashi. He never saw the hamster again.

  It struck once again in his eight grade, instead of a hamster, it was a girl. She was ordinary, like himself. She would attend class regularly, sit with her friends for lunch, and after school, she would go swimming. Perfectly normal. It ensnared Akaashi's attention, he was determined to know more. He first began by studying her behaviour. Slowly he began to observe her likes and dislikes. By the end of the the month, he knew everything from her daily schedule to the contents of her closet. When her behaviour began to change (he suspected it was due to discomfort from the feeling of being watched), it unsettled him. She wasn't suppose to be like this, he was suppose to know her inside and out. He was determined to return things to their usual manner, and if he couldn't do that, he could at least determine her reactions.

  So it began. He made her feel his presence without actually being there, made her believe that she was only imagining that someone was watching her, made her crave things she didn't know of or couldn't name. He was happy once again, until it was too much for the girl to bear. Just like the hamster, he never saw her again.

  These kind of events carried on in his life. While he always sought more, his object of fancy would never last. They would break and never return. The harder he tried to keep them, the quicker they disappeared. Every last one accept the one before him right now.

  Bokuto Kōutarō. He was perfect, physically and mentally. His physis was that of what athletes craved, with broad shoulders, solid chest, and perfectly sculpted muscles. They decorated his built form perfectly, making him all the more appealing. His hair was odd but it didn't take anything away from his charm. And that smile, that heart warming, energetic smile, it sent Akaashi soaring. While he adored all of these, he would just utterly melt at his eyes. They were sharp but soft, intense but gentle as well, they were passionate and bright, and just as every bit expressive as Bokuto was.

  Bokuto's mentality was a jigsaw puzzle Akaashi enjoyed piecing together. Whenever he assumed he had him all figured out, a new puzzle piece was added to the fray. He was unpredictable but completely predictable at the same time. He would do strange things but Akaashi could coerce every reaction into what he wanted.

Or, that was he would have liked to say.

  Bokuto seemed as intent on pleasing Akaashi at the same extent as he wanted to be pleased. Bokuto would drive himself to very edge, only to turn back for praises and compliments from none other than himself. His fascination grew once more.

  He ran his dainty digits across the wide expanse of muscle, driving his nails into the flesh and marking the broad chest with thin red streaks. Bokuto didn't complain, rather he arched into the touch with a slight whimper. Akaashi roughly grounded his hips into the other, hissing in pleasure. The more he tried to break the ace, the more solid he would become. Akaashi tried every trick, crook, and hook he knew. He humiliated him, verbally abused him, invaded his privacy, manipulated him, but even after all that, Bokuto never left.

  He would always return with his innocence, his adoration never wavering. In Bokuto's world, Akaashi was perfect, his word was law, a law he would never break. He clumsily pulled down his shorts, the fabric too constricting for his arousal. He shivered as the cool air brushed past his weeping cock, hardening it all the more.

"Keiji.." Bokuto broke the silence with a soft mumble, "maybe you could-" he hesitantly licked his lips, "maybe you could take off the blind fold?"

"Maybe I could Kōutarō, and maybe I could also leave you here all alone and never come back."

Bokuto quickly shook his head, his form tense with panic. "No, no, I didn't mean-I just, I just wanted to see your face before..you know."

"No Kōutarō, I don't know. Why do you want to see my face?" Akaashi teased back, it sounded innocent but it was dripping with mockery and cruelty. Bokuto remained quiet for sometime, before whispering out

"I just want to make sure you're really there."

  After everything he tried, after sometime he had stumbled upon Bokuto's weakness. _Loneliness_. It was the reason why he never left, never to be seen again. Akaashi had given him attention like no one ever had, attention that was as intense and passionate as he was. It was the loneliness and attention-starvation that brought Bokuto willingly to his knees.

  He idly stroked the other's cheek, tracing in patterns over the smooth skin. He could sympathize with that, for it was the same loneliness that drove Akaashi to strive harder to keep every new pet he attainted. It was loneliness that forced him to stretch Bokuto to his limits, to make sure he would never snap. It was the same loneliness that he would use against Bokuto, to make sure he had him forever.

  He snatched off the blind fold off the other's face, nicking his skin in the process. Bokuto hadn't issued a complaint though, to the contrary he was thrilled. Akaashi peered deeply into those golden hues that beamed back at him with innocent glee. Or maybe it wasn't so innocent, if Akaashi was the sadist then Bokuto was ever so the masochist. His gaze landed on the fresh scratches on the bridge of his nose, traveling down to the numerous teeth indents decorating his neck. He dragged his tongue across his lips as his gaze traced over the numerous of scratches, new and old, that accented the finely toned muscle. Finally, he settled his gaze on a rather large of object of his interest. He was prepared enough and Bokuto was all the more hard enough; slowly, he eased himself onto Bokuto's proud member.

  The rest was a haze, it always was, but he would always vividly remember those delicious whimpers Bokuto elicited, his loud moans, the way they both fit so perfectly, these few memories were enough to get him off. He watched as Bokuto slept peacefully, it was almost too pure. He delicately ran his fingers through the ruffled white locks, twirling his digits around any strand's of black he would find. His face split into a maniacal grin, he had finally found it. Someone who wouldn't break from his intensity.

"Don't you ever leave me" Akaashi mumbled softly.

"I won't."

_He was completely and utterly facinated with Bokuto Kōutarō, and he was sure that Bokuto was interested in him at the same extent._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> welp I hope that went well ;w;


End file.
